


18:45

by octopus_princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_princess/pseuds/octopus_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty home life and college work weren't the only things that Eren had to worry about. After being hit by a car he met the most amazing stranger who he kept seeing everywhere. Is this fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cobbled road

**Author's Note:**

> first fan fic ahaa  
> I thought I'd jump in the band wagon of coffee shop AUs since I love them so much. ^.^  
> If there are any error please dont hesitate to tell me!  
> thanks :)

Eren pushed once more as he drew a deep breath. He couldn't remember the last time he rode a bike and he certainly got out of shape since high school ended. One day, he thought to himself.   
When he reached the top of the hill, he checked his phone.   
18:45  
Shit.  
He hadn't eaten yet and it was getting late especially since he had college tomorrow. "Better find somewhere to eat"   
He clambered back on his bike and continued to ride, soaking in all of the scenery. He hadn't realised how beautiful Autumn was. The pink and orange painted clouds and sound of gold leaves underneath the wheels of his bike made him feel welcome and calm. Something he never felt at home.

As he came to a main road he could feel his nerves taking over him. "C'mon you ass you can cross a road. It's cool just don't get hit." He was never good at reassuring himself.  
He sighed and pulled out.   
" OI, BRAT!!!!"  
Erens eyes were diverted to the car pulling out from a narrow alley, but it was too late.   
\-----  
" It was only a metre for fuck sake, I'm fine seriously."   
Eren didn't look up at the man for fear of embarrassment.   
"Hey Kid, look at least let me drive you home."   
Eren wasn't in the mood for pestering and he sure as hell didn't want to talk to this guy anymore.  
"Look, asshole l-" His eyes widened as he finally looked at the man in front of him.  
He was short, very short. The man stood in front of him in a white shirt, black blazer and skinny jeans to match. With a mature voice like that he had to be old. Well, older than Eren.  
" You not even gonna get up?" Then man held his hand out for Eren but all he could do was stare at how perfect his eyes were, how his hair fell perfectly around his features and how he would leave Eren alone.  
" I'm fine, I can do it myself." He said adamantly as he hauled himself off the floor.   
"Suit yourself then kid." He waved Eren off and got back in his car. 

"Fuck." His bike wheel was bent and looked more like an oval than a wheel. He picked up his bike and pushed it down the road until a red flashing light down a low lit cobbled road caught his eye. Intrigued, he followed the light.   
"Wait, I've seen this car before."   
He locked his bike outside and turned the handle. A wave of heat and coffee hit him as he opened the door.   
" You've got to be kidding me."   
There he was, sitting in the corner booth reading a book with a coffee in hand.   
Erens head spun. Nope. He turned on his heels and went to grab the doorknob.   
" Oi, brat!" The man motioned for Eren to come over. He reluctantly walked over and hovered in front of the table.   
" You gonna sit or do I have to knock you down again?" The man seemed to be almost smiling. Eren gave a sarcastic smile and sat across from him, trying to avoid eye contact.  
" At least let me buy you a drink."   
Eren rolled his eyes "Fine then surprise me."  
He walked over to the bar and returned with a hazelnut coffee.   
" I'm Levi by the way."  
Levi, it suited him.  
Eren took one sip and mimicked a gipping noise.   
Not sweet enough.  
Eren reached for the sugar and felt a hot flush all over his body his eyes shot up and met Levi's. Those eyes pierced him and held him in place for nearly a minute. Eren couldn't hear anything but his heart. why was it racing?   
**********  
Levi slumped in his car seat, happy he just got out of work. He hated being around people, being sociable wasn't something he was ever fond of. He checked his watch, 18:45.  
"Hmf, I'm out earlier than usual." He said to himself. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out.   
"Great, traffic." He sighed and sat back in his seat. As an opening arose and he began to move, he noticed something moving in the corner of his eye.  
" OI, BRAT!!!!"   
Fuck.  
" I can't believe he pulled out in front of me, what an idiot. But, i can't be arsed with kicking up shit right now." 

" Oi, you okay? Look you should be more careful. Want me to ring your parents or something?"  
Levi stared at him not knowing what to do but thought he might as well be the adult in the situation.  
" It was only a metre for fuck sake, I'm fine seriously."  
The fact that the kid wouldn't look at Levi confused him.  
"Hey kid, look at least let me drive you home." Levi said almost sympathetically, trying to end this situation as fast as possible.  
The boy in front of him got angrier and raised his head.   
"Look asshole I-"   
Asshole. Who's the asshole here, because its definitely not me. Levi was about to get pissed until he realised that the kid was staring at him in amazement. Actually come to mention it, this kids eyes were beautiful, they were blue no wait, green with a bit of brown. He fully analysed the boy starting with his messy brown hair, down to the dog tags round his neck, his fitted t-shirt, quarter length blue jeans and his worn out red hightops.  
Snap out of it.   
" You not even gonna get up?" Levi questioned as he held out his hand in help the boy up.   
After having his help rejected he returned to his car. "The fuck just happened?" He said to himself, unable to get the boys eyes out of his head.  
\---------  
" One black coffee, no cream." His usual. Even though he was a regular, he never engaged in small talk or pleasantries. He didn't see the point in it, he came there to relax.  
A refreshing wind blew in as the door opened. Levis attention was diverted away from him book and to the beautiful eyed boy standing at the front of the store.  
" Oi brat!" Levi called.   
He Tried to be courteous because of their prior interaction. And fuck did those eyes enchant him. He didn't even know the kid and he was probably twice his age but he just wanted to see him more.  
After managing to buy him a drink, Levi began to study his acquaintance. He watched as the younger picked up his mug and looked in it intently before drinking, his long eyelashes complimenting the universe in his eyes. Levi glanced down, the dog tags he noticed earlier had a name engraved in them.  
Eren.   
It suits him.  
Levi looked back at his coffee and went to grab the sugar. As his hand met Erens, he couldn't help but feel a flicker of excitement. His eyes went straight to Eren and he couldn't look away. As a blush came over the younger boys face, his eyes widened.  
Not bad.


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains mild smut ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah second chapter. I've fallen in love with Erens attitude ^.^   
> Hope you like it!

“Eren don’t forget your English book!” Eren turned around to see his two best friends Armin and Mikasa running towards him. Armin skidded to a halt and grabbed on to Eren, throwing his arm around him to keep himself up.   
“You know you could of just dropped it by my house later, right?”  
Armin looked back at Mikasa and rolled his eyes. “Here’s where you say thank you Armin.”   
Eren smiled and ruffled Armins hair with his hand. “Thanks Armin.”

“Are you really cycling home?” Mikasa asked.   
Eren looked his bike and back to Mikasa. “Yeah why not.” And with a smile he cocked his leg over and pushed off.   
Finding himself at the hill again he get off his bike pushed. All the exercise was new to him, on any other occasion he’d be at home on his x-box or mindlessly scrolling tumblr. “Jesus Christ I’m starving.” This time he made his way carefully crossed the road. No cars today. “Hmf, must have missed the traffic.” 

As he made his way down the road he noticed the red flashing light from the cafe he visited a couple days before. He squinted to try and make out if Levis car was there. Not that it bothered him. That asshole was just a nuisance and Eren wanted nothing to do with him. Atleast thats what he thought because before he knew it, he was halfway down the cobbled road. It was as if he was magnetized to it. As he got closer,a a car began to take shape in the shadows of the buildings.   
Turn around.  
It was like he was entranced by the glow of the light. But he knew it was because he was inside.  
“Uh, one hazelnut coffee please.” Eren avoided looking at the corner seats as he got his order and was internally damning himself for even walking through the door.  
“You could’ve walked away, but no. Seriously why am I even here? The coffee’s not even that good.”   
“Nice to see you’ve made an appearance.” Eren heard the mature, low voice from behind him. His breath lingering around erens neck. Just the sound of it made his knees go weak. He didn’t even need to turn around to know it was Levi.  
He turned around to see the small man staring at him, his mouth slightly curling at the sides, showing an almost smile. His head shot to the side, avoiding all eye contact.  
“Wait is he happy to see me?” Eren thought, his mind went back to their last meeting. The way his body was overcome with warmth when his hand brushed Levi’s, how he held Eren’s gaze without saying a word. His mind had been lost in Levi, so much so that he completely forgot that he was being served.   
“Sir, your coffee, that’ll be $2 forty. Sir?” Eren shook his head and gave an awkward laugh. He turned to face the woman and rummaged in his pocket for change.   
“Here it’s on me.” Levi placed a five dollar bill on the counter.   
“You didn’t need to do that. I can pay for myself.” Eren scowled still refusing to look at him.  
“Ah it’s okay, now you owe me.” Levi looked back while he began to walk back to his table, giving Eren a luring motion with his eyes.   
“I owe him?” Eren stood in place. He wasn’t sure if he could move.   
He took a breath, picked up his coffee and moved towards the corner table.  
“How’s your bike?”   
“Fine, thanks to you I had to get a new wheel.” Eren scoffed while playing with a napkin.  
“Well at least you’ve learnt road safety.” Levi jested, leaving behind the soft sound of a laugh.   
Eren felt the heat rising in his body. “How can a laugh even affect me that much?” He looked up at Levi to see him staring back at him with his coffee pressed to his lips.   
“Something wrong?”   
Erens heart stopped, he couldn’t breathe. “What’s with this guy? He knocked me down, he paying for my drinks and now he won't stop staring. He’s at least twice my age, how is he so attractive?”   
Eren downed his coffee in one and hauled his bag on his back.  
“Thanks for the drink, I’ve got to go.”   
Levi looked up as Eren ran out of the door.  
What the fuck?  
“Oi kid wait!” Levi ran out after him and grabbed his arm.   
“What the hell? Get off me!” Eren swung round and knocked into Levi.   
“Why the hell did you leave so abruptly?” Levi shouted.  
“None of your fucking business but if I had to name something it would be that you were staring at me.”   
Levi stumbled back. “Look kid, I come here all the time. You’re the one who showed up, knowing I’d be here.”   
Eren clenched his fists and opened his mouth to shout but nothing came out. He did see his car out front. He knew Levi would be in there.   
“Oh I get it, looks like you’ve taken a liking to me.” Levi walked closer to Eren and held his fists. The contact made Erens anger fade away. He felt paralysed.  
Levi’s hands moved to Erens shirt as he pulled him closer. As their lips met Erens mind went blank. His hands moved from his sides to Levis face as Levi held his waist.   
“ Now you don’t owe me.”


	3. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry about any spelling mistakes and repetition. I wanted to show Levis POV of the kiss ^.^

Eren opened his eyes stunned. He clapped his hand over his mouth and stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his bike.   
" I-I gotta go." Eren slung his leg over the bike and in an instant, was no where to be seen.   
**********  
Levi stared at the clock and back at his co worker.   
"Levi are you even listening to me?" Petra had a frustrated look on her face as she waved her hand in front of his face.   
" What, no. My mind was elsewhere."  
Petra let out a sigh and slumped back on her chair. "What's been going on recently? You've had your head in the clouds since you hit the kid with your car. Are you actually feeling guilty?!"   
Levi glared at her in silence, he wasn't as attentive with his coworkers as he was with Eren.   
"My heads just been preoccupied. That is all."  
He started to get agitated with the one sided 20 questions game Petra was forcing on him.   
" Oh my god! You've met someone haven't you?!" She shot up, eyes wide in anticipation for the answer.  
" It's none of your goddamn business who I'm fucking Petra."He snatched his bag off the table and headed to the elevator.   
" Where are you going?" Petra called, feeling slightly guilty for pushing him too far.  
" My shifts ended. I'm going home." He had his back to Petra as the door closed, He took a deep breath and checked his watch. " I have enough time."

By the time he had got to his car he began to feel a sickening feeling come over him. He grunted and started the engine.   
Rolling down the cobbles he scanned the low lit street for Eren's bike.   
" Not here." He said to himself with a hint of disappointment in his voice. The brat would just get in his way anyway, right?  
Levi had only been reading his book in the corner for about 10 minutes when the door opened,letting an unwelcomed chill brush his neck. "Who the fuck-" Levi turned around to see a skinny mop of brown hair at the counter.  
Eren.  
A smirk grew on his face. Maybe this day was going to be interesting after all.   
"Nice to see you've made an appearance." Levi couldn't help but flash a smile when he saw the younger tremble at the sound of his voice.   
He enjoyed testing what reactions he could get out of Eren. It almost felt like a game, it would be if he didn't feel so unusually attached to him.   
"Here it's on me." Yet again he was paying for Erens drink, with some retaliation of course. Couldn't he just let it go? It's not as if Levi pays for anyone elses drinks.   
“Ah it’s okay, now you owe me.” He could use this further in this game. He lured Eren to his table, watching him as he moved. It was then that it became obvious to Levi that Eren had a little crush on him. Eren was following him, not diverting his gaze even once.  
“How’s your bike?” Levi asked mockingly.   
“Fine, thanks to you I had to get a new wheel." Eren was avoiding eye contact again, and Levi loved it.   
He liked to take these moments to observe Eren. The way he always looked down into his cup and took in the hazel aroma while smiling before he drank, the way he fidgeted with his hands on the tale while he was in thought.   
“Well at least you’ve learnt road safety.” Levi jested, leaving behind the soft sound of a laugh.   
He saw a bright red blush sweeping onto Erens face. "Is he okay? He looks a little worked up. Maybe I went to far."   
"Something wrong?" Levi asked, maybe he should actually try to talk to the kid properly.  
Eren jumped out of his seat. “Thanks for the drink, I’ve got to go.”  
Levi was bewildered. As he watched him go, Levis heart sank. Could he have actually upset him?  
“Oi kid wait!” Levi ran out after him and grabbed his arm. He knew Eren would resist but he seemed angry.  
“Why the hell did you leave so abruptly?” Levi shouted. He felt hurt. All he wanted was to talk to the kid. He was even taking a liking to him.  
“None of your fucking business but if I had to name something it would be that you were staring at me.”   
Levi stumbled back. He felt a stab in his chest. This kid wasn't gonna get to him. He had to up his defenses.  
“Look kid, I come here all the time. You’re the one who showed up, knowing I’d be here.”   
Eren clenched his fists, he looked as if he was going to hit him. But when Eren went to speak he stopped. He watched as Erens shoulders dropped.   
"What the fuck is with this kid?" Levi thought. "He blushes all the time and spaces out around me but then goes bat shit crazy when I try to talk to him." That's when it dawned on him. It wasn't just a crush. Eren genuinely does like him.  
“Oh I get it, looks like you’ve taken a liking to me.” Levi walked closer to Eren and held his fists. The warmth of his hands and the way they interlocked felt right.   
Levi’s hands moved to Erens shirt as he pulled him closer. As their lips met Levi went into a daydream. The only thing that mattered was him, pursuing Eren stopped being about getting a reaction and he knew that he had fallen for him. He felt a warmth on his face as he sunk into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Erens waist, he hoped this moments would never end.   
He looked at Eren.  
Not bad.


	4. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this was slightly rushed, I'm back at college hah a little bit of nsfw here. Dont worry more to come later ;)

Levi was alone in the dark. He brought his hand to brush his lips and smiled at the image of Eren running through his head and the taste of him still lingering on his tongue.  
He waved at the nothingness in front of him and climbed in his car. It was an interesting night after all.

Levi was awoken the next day by rays of light hitting his bed. He groaned and turned over but quickly moved when he noticed the erection bulging against the mattress.  
He chuckled to himself softly and began stroking his already hard cock.  
Thoughts of Eren flashed into his head and he got stiffer. The moments running up to their kiss streamed in his mind and he started rubbing faster. Letting out lustful moans in between heavy breaths.   
His body tensed as he pumped once more and let out one final moan. " Eren!"

\---------------  
18:45   
"Maybe he wont show." Levi thought to himself. He rested his head in his palm and sighed, the fleeting hope leaving a burning feeling in his chest.

After 10 minutes of resting his head on his palm, Levis eyes began to droop. Drifting in and out of sleep set him away from his surroundings, so much so that he didn't realise that standing in front of the table was the object for his affection.   
"Hey, look I'm really sorry about yesterday."   
Levi looked up half dazed at the blushing boy towering over him. It took a few minutes to register what was going on.   
Eren giggled and sat down opposite him.  
"Rough day at the office huh?"   
After taking a rather large mouthful of coffee, Levi smiled.   
"Something like that I guess."  
" It must be hard being a.... banker?" Eren said in a questioning tone.  
Levi pulled an inquisitive face at him. " What the fuck is he on about, why would I be a banker?" He thought. Then it hit him. He never actually told him what he did, or anything about him for that matter. He'd never actually had a proper conversation with him. Just being near him was enough to satisfy him. Not that he'd ever admit it.  
" Shit guess." He said through a mocking laugh. "Seriously kid, me, a banker?"   
He leaned back and stretched.  
"No I'm an architect, it's been my first day off in ages. We're pretty busy right now."  
Levi was shocked to see Eren staring in awe at him, leaning forward with his eyes wide.  
" Oh my god that's so cool! Tell me more."  
He gazed at Eren, mentally trying to etch the image of his adorable face into his head.

"Really? More about my work?"   
Eren's smile shone brighter than anything he'd had ever seen before.   
" Everything about you."  
Levis heart stopped and he could feel his face burning. He had a very normal life until Eren appeared. And now he can't think properly, so much that he's losing sleep over it. He wanted to know more about him. He needed him to be happy.  
He leaned forward to meet erens face, noses touching.  
"Well, let this be our first date then."


	5. Home made coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys ^.^   
> NSFW by the way ;)

Eren could feel his heart pounding. He'd been alone with Levi for an hour now and the cafe was closing soon.   
"Eren do you want to have another coffee at my apartment?" He fixed his eyes on eren and held his stare. Eren wasn't able to think. His head was noisy with thoughts of Levi and before he knew it, he was sitting next to Levi in the passenger seat.   
\-------------  
Eren awkwardly followed Levi into the front room.   
"Coffee?" Levi asked, already getting two mugs out.  
Eren smiled and nodded. He inspected the room around him. The walls were painted white with canvases of cities in the centre. The windows were covered by long sheer grey curtains which were thin enough to see the balcony overlooking the city.  
It was a cold, modern apartment, not that he'd expect Levi to have any different.  
He walked back in the room with two cups of coffee. He set his on the glass table next to the sofas and walked towards the windows.  
" It feels a little hot, I'll open the door."   
Eren stared at him and began to blush as he brushed his hair out of his face.   
He sat down close to Eren and turned to face him.  
" So I'm guessing you go to college, what do you take?"   
By this time he had his hand on Erens knee, making him unresponsive to conversation.   
Levi smirked.  
" Am I talking French or something?"  
Eren shook his head and laughed awkwardly.  
" Hah sorry, uh I study English." He scratched his head sheepishly and avoided eye contact.  
" English huh, not bad." Levis had moved higher up his thigh and his other arm held Erens waist.  
"Hey Eren, look at me."   
His heart melted every time Levi said his name. But this time it was different, He said it with desperation which made Erens whole body heat up. Levi lifted his chin and smirked.   
" Thats better, I like it better when I can see your eyes."  
For a few moments they sat in silence, gazing at each other.   
" Shit I want to kiss him, but what if he rejects me. God damn it what an asshole. He's just teasing me by bringing me here." Erens thoughts went wild and he was caught between anger and arousal.   
He felt Levis arm bring him closer, their noses grazing as their lips pecked sweetly. Eren melted into the kiss and what was once innocent pecks, became passionate kissing. Levi lifted Erens shirt and laid him down on the sofa, leaning over him. He left a trail of kisses, starting at the neck and moving down to his jeans.   
Soft tones left Erens mouth as Levi moved back up to greet his lips.   
"More." Eren whispered, his breathing getting deeper and more strained. He began grabbing at Levis shirt and quickly dragged it over his head. He began moaning in between kisses as Levi grinded his already hard crotch on Eren.   
Levi thrusted harder at Eren which sent a shot if pleasure through him. His hand fumbled with Levis belt buckle and he began to aggressively tug at his jeans. Levi gripped Erens hair as he began to rub in his boxers.   
Levis control was wearing thin and he could feel himself giving into his desires. Eren began bucking his hips to meet Levis and all that could be heard were passionate moans escaping their mouths.  
Levi didn't have much sanity left, and with little effort he pulled Eren jeans off, exposing his erected penis.   
He picked Eren up and carried him to the balcony, making Eren wrap his legs round his waist. Levi pulled his boxers down and pushed Eren against the rail sliding his bulge into him.  
Each thrust left Eren calling out Levis name. Both men completely unaware of the public setting. Eren gripped onto his back, leaving bright red scratch marks in place. Their breathing and hips synced in time as they reached climax.


	6. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry ive been so long updating!!!! Ive been doing exams and stuff. Im back though with a bit more of Armin and Mikasa.

" Ugh what time is it?" Eren mumbled as he shielded his eyes from the light sweeping across the room.   
" Nine thirty." Levi said while walking to the shower.  
Eren shot up, only just remembering where he spent the night. His cheeks shone red at the thought of last night.  
" Fuck, I have college!" Eren threw the covers off him, scrambling around the floor to try find his boxers.  
" I called in sick for you. Don't think you can just fuck me and then not stay."  
Eren took a deep breath and reached for his pants. 5 missed calls from Mikasa and 12 texts from Armin. Just as Eren was about to reply, Levi threw a towel at him.  
" You not going to join me?" He winked and let the towel on his waist drop to the floor. Erens eyes widened, he dropped his phone and as if under a trance he followed after Levi, not taking his eyes off him once.  
The room was already filled with steam when he entered, complimenting the scented candles flickering around the sink and mirror. Eren scanned the room for Levi, when he felt arms hold his waist from behind. He moved towards the shower and beckoned him in. Eren didn't even feel nervous, his mind was hazy and he loved it. Levi pulled him close under the shower head until their crotches touched. Erens arms moved to set on Levis shoulders as they looked lustfully into eachothers eyes. They locked lips, each kiss as sweet as the last, heating up until Levi had him pinned up against the tiles. He began kissing Erens neck until he heard gasps and moans leaving his throat. He grinded his hips against Erens and left a trail of love bites from his neck to his stomach.   
Eren wasn't sure if it was the sensual atmosphere or whether he just fell completely for the man in front of him. Probably both. He craved Levis touch every time it left his body. He longed for one more kiss, not letting their lips part for a second. A mix of heavy breathing and moans filled the room as they both gave into the moment. Levis grinding became more animalistic and they began pulling eachother closer and closer.   
Levis eyes burned with lust. " I need more Eren."  
His name sounded so much better when Levi said it, and he didn't even care what came next. All he wanted was Levi.

\-----------  
" So are you gonna explain to us why you didn't turn up? And don't just say you were sick because we know you weren't."   
Eren spun around to see Armin and Mikasa staring at him. He could feel the intimidation piece him like a knife.   
He hid his face, trying not to look suspicious.   
Armin moved Erens hand away from his face, showing him glimpses of scarlet radiating from his cheeks.  
“Oh.my.god!!!! You’ve met someone haven't you? I know that look you can’t fool me!! You look exactly the same as you did when you saw Annie.”  
Amins eyes had widened and showed an almost creepy grin. Eren really didn’t want to talk about his ex right now, let alone telling them about his date with an older guy.  
“I just went out for a bite and get mild food poisoning thats all.” He pushed Armin’s hand away and walked into class. Retracing the past few days in his head made him wonder if it all happened. Was it just a really fucked up dream? Whatever it was he couldn’t seem to get Levi off his mind. The sensation of his hands stroking his skins, the taste of his lips, everything about him enveloped Eren’s senses. The thought of Levi touching him, kissing him, whispering his name drove him crazy. He felt himself heat up more and more.  
“Eren!”   
Everyone stared as Eren regained realisation of where he was. He looked around embarrassed as people started to laugh. Mikasa and Armin grabbed his arms and dragged him to the bathroom.  
“Sorry sir, he’s not been well recently he was probably hallucinating.”   
Eren looked at them confused as they dragged him down the hallway. He slammed his feet into the ground and pushed them away.   
“What the fuck was that?!” Eren stared at them, anger raging in his eyes.   
“Eren you were panting and making really weird faces, what the hell were you thinking about?”   
Levi, he was so engulfed by the thought of him that he lost control of himself.  
Eren looked at them blankly, “Sorry guys, I feel shitty again. Can you go grab my shit and tell sir I’m off home?”   
Mikasa sighed.  
“ I’ll do it. Make sure you text us as soon as you get home.”  
After having his bag thrown at him more aggressively than needed, he headed for the door with only one thing on his mind. Tonight he needs to see Levi.


	7. love is sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really boring and short but kinda just a filler for now as I have been very sick and have summer work for my last year in 6form (college).

“Right on time.” Levi smirked. The smug look he wore was short lived as Eren charged towards him and grabbed his hand.  
“We’re going. Now.” Eren didn’t even glance at Levi once while dragging him out.  
“Wait, wait, wait Eren where are we going? What’s going on?” Levi pulled Eren to a halt and steadied him.   
“We’re going to yours, I need you right now.”  
Levi’s eyes widened and he felt his heart pounding faster. He fiddled in his pocket for his keys and gestured towards the car.  
“Get in.”  
\---------------------------

“Hey Levi, you awake?”  
Eren glanced over to steal a look at the older man. To his surprise he was staring back. And he was actually smiling! Eren heart raced and he felt his face heat up as he watched Levi lean in closer. Moments like this reminded him that this was real. He was really with this amazing man.  
“So….what are we now?”  
Levi stared at him with a questioning look.   
“Well I don’t know? I mean we’re whatever you want us to be. But remember if you want me to meet your parents, you’re going to have to find a way to tell them how an old man has stole your heart.” He winked and sat up jokingly rustling Erens hair.   
“So can I call you my boyfriend?” Eren hid his face in the covers trying to hide the crimson rising on his face. Levi let out an explosive laugh and threw his pillow at Eren’s face.   
“That sound so cringey.” He paused and donned a more serious look. “Call me your partner or something. Boyfriend sound so cheesy and childish.”   
Eren grinned and jumped on top of Levi, laying on top of him.   
“You know I like you allot. like allot allot.” He kissed Levi’s nose and giggled.  
“I love you too kid.”   
The breath caught in Eren’s throat. He was rendered speechless. He’d never been in love before, he dated Annie for half a year sure but he never felt this way before. Was he in love with Levi? He didn’t realise that he’d been intensely staring at Levi for almost 2 minutes. 

“I love you too.”

*********************************  
“Don’t wear that! You look way too formal. Not to mention you look really old.” Levi grinned.  
“Why don't you dress me then?” He started taking off his clothes piece by piece. Unbuttoning his top slowly, unbuckling his belt, letting his pants drop to the ground. Eren began to blush and felt a wave of arousal flood him. He walked over to his partner and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaving trails of kisses down his neck. “Put some clothes on or we’ll be late for dinner. We can finish this later.”

After a 15 minute car ride of high sexual tension, they arrived at Erens house.  
“Look, my parents aren’t normal. They can get a little weird and--”  
Levi cut him off with a kiss. “I dont care. I’m not exactly normal either.”  
He smiled and took Erens hand.  
“It’s gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get intense next chapter! this next ones gonna be mainly about erens family and Levi. If you want any more nsfw bits just say so in the comments.


End file.
